Li'l Drummer Boy
by VixFelton
Summary: When Katie leaves School Of Rock the band don't know what to do but when Elle comes along she could be the answer to everybody's problems especially Freddy's.
1. New Bassist

Disclaimer: Jack Black, Mike White and Paramount pictures own everything except Elle & plot line.

Mary Sue so beware!

"I can't believe she's gone where are we going to find a replacement bassist for school of rock?" Summer was freaking out Katie had moved with her family to Paris and the band now no longer had a bassist. They were all having a band meeting before classes started Freddy as usual wasn't there, he thought that being late was just something a rock and roll star had to do.

"Summer look I know you didn't like her very much ok but we'll find a replacement." Said Dewey. There was a knock on the door and then a girl stepped through the door carrying a bass (school).

"Hi um this is kind of awkward I heard you guy's need a new bass player and I'm new here so I thought that maybe I could –" but she was quickly cut off by the arrival of Freddy.

"Who's the new chick?" she gave him a fake offended look. As he looked at her from head to foot.

"Elle." She held out her hand to Dewey who shook it. Ignoring Freddy she took a seat next to Zack and put her feet up on the table and put her bass beside them.

"I think we just found the answer to our prayers welcome aboard Elle now lets start on the AC/DC cover of Highway to Hell, do you know the bass chords to that song?"

"Yeah of course who doesn't know Highway to Hell." Freddy looked at her in surprise she raised her eyebrows at him and he looked away.

"Now Elle I feel the need to warn you that Freddy is a ladies man and will stop at nothing to flirt with you like a dog in season Ok so beware." Dewey said.

"Hey man I resent that, I know it's true but still, harsh."

"Don't worry about it." Then she leaned in towards Freddy and said in a hushed tone so no-one else could hear "I like dogs" she flashed him a cheeky grin and leaned back stood up and plugged in her bass next to Zack's guitar. She had to stand in front of Freddy's drum kit. Which gave him a lovely view of her ass, which he stared at intently. He only took his eyes off her when she turned round when he missed his first intro beat. They practiced for about 10 minutes until the bell went for the start of the school classes; the day was generally boring they just went over plans to for the lights and stage setup. After school they all left except Sam who pulled a set of black and red drumsticks and sat at Freddy's drum kit and did a kick ass drum solo to rival those of Chris Slade. Freddy was getting his things from the lockers outside in the hallway when he realized he had forgotten his drumsticks. He went back to the class room and as he approached he could here someone inside playing on his precious drum kit, he was about to barge in when it hit him this guy was really good he listened intently for a minute when the drumming stopped. He quickly went in the classroom and startled someone who fell over the snare.

"Ouch" the person flicked their long hair back and then Freddy realized that it was Elle.

"Oh shit I am so sorry." Freddy ran beside her to help her up.

"Oh don't worry about it, it happens all the time." She said whilst massaging the shoulder blade she had fallen on.

"Why didn't you tell us you could play drums like that." Freddy asked, shocked.

"Because School Of Rock already has a kick ass drummer." She said smiling at him; his cheeks were going pink. "What is this, the great Freddy Jones blushing at a compliment from a girl?" she did a little laugh then leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Freddy." And with that she picked up her sticks put hem in her bag, grabbed her bass and left. Leaving Freddy stunned that she had kissed him. Ok granted it was just a peck on the cheek but still this was a new record for Freddy and he wasn't even trying.

Things didn't really get easier for Freddy, usually he would just flirt like crazy with a girl he was after but Elle was different because she flirted first. He was confused, being a spoiled rich kid he was used to getting whatever he wanted but he would have to rethink his strategy.

Over the up and coming weeks Freddy and Elle flirted day in day out, much to the disgust of the rest of the band and crew. One day at school…

"Right we have a very important gig coming up soon so that means extra practices every night at the studio so I want to see you all at there at 7:00pm sharp no exceptions you got that." He shot a look in Freddy's direction.

"What? Oh yeah like I'd be late again after last time." He glared at Summer who glared back. The last time Freddy was late she had jabbed a hole through his bass drum with a knife. Despite this putting them back off schedule she seemed very pleased about the whole thing.

"Ok anyway so I'll see you there later now err Elle doesn't know where the studio is yet does she. Ok so who lives closest?" They all looked at Freddy who had a big grin on his face. "Ok so who else lives near Elle?"

"Hey Dewey what are you trying to say?" Freddy was half laughing because he knew exactly what Dewey meant and he was exactly right too.

"Its Ok Dewey, Freddy can show me where it is." She was so sincere when she said this that everyone thought it would be fine and just agreed to meet there later.

What did you think? Any good? Please review if you want me to update.


	2. Truth Or Dare

6:40 came and Freddy walked up the pathway towards Elle's house and knocked at the door, he waited for a few seconds when the door opened to reveal a boy of about 10.

"Who are you?" he asked snobbishly.

"Freddy, Freddy Jones." The boy didn't say anything "I'm here to pick up Elle."

"ELLE!"

"What?" was the distant voice from upstairs.

"FREDDY JONES AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" There was a great rustling of things then you heard her coming down the stairs.

"Hi Freddy." She turned round and picked up her bag and bass from beside the door and they set off. They talked about music, flirted, talked about musicians, flirted some more, talked about the band and then flirted a little bit more. They got to Dewey's studio apartment at 6:55 just as it started to rain everyone else was already there, Zack was tuning up his guitar and Summer was obviously lecturing Dewey about something important but his eyes were glazed over so he wasn't listening. No body noticed them come in so they just sat down on a nearby couch and talked and flirted a little bit more. Summer finally stopped talking and then.

"Freddy's late again I'm going to put a hole through the snare."

"Hey I'm not late, we've been her here for 15 minutes!"

"Oh sorry Freddy, Elle I didn't see you there." They started to practice and they played the best ever practice of Teachers Pet that Zack had written. They tried as best they could to practice later on in the night, but were slightly distracted by the thunder and lightning which had started to rumble outside. They persevered until the power was cut by the storm and then all you could here was Freddy's drum kit, he obviously hadn't realized the power had gone because he had his drumming face on - eyes closed and face screwed up (not that anyone could see much because of the lack of light). He finally stopped when Zack hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey dude what was that for, what happened to the lights?"

"Freddy I just love your drumming face you look like your constipated or something." Elle commented. Everyone laughed but Freddy just came right back with a comment of his own.

"What opposed to your bass face you look like you're trying to have an orgasm or something." Everyone laughed at this but Elle was too used to this kind of thing to care too much.

"Now, now kiddies calm down I can't let you guys walk home in this, even the street lights are out, check to see if your cell phones work." There was a general mumbling of yes's. "Ok then I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to stay here tonight call your parents and make sure it's Ok tell em that err well the truth would be good, just that powers out and too dangerous for you guys to go home." Over the next few minutes they all busily called their parents.

"Dewey mine said it's Ok I just have to walk home tomorrow when it's stopped raining." Elle had come off the phone first.

"Ok Elle can you help get some candles there in a drawer in the kitchen I'll go and get some matches from Ned's room." Elle felt her way towards the kitchen and found a draw with candles in it she turned around to go back into the studio when she bumped into something.

"Sorry Dewey."

"Dewey! What are you trying to say?" Came Freddy's voice from the darkness.

"Oh shit sorry Freddy I wasn't trying to be offensive or anything. Where are you?"

"Over here."

"Where? Ouch. Oh right. Come on lets go back to the studio the guys will be wondering where we are."

"What's the rush?"

"Oh please don't tell me you're trying to flirt in the dark too?"

"So what if I am?" Elle felt his hand slide on her hip.

"Freddy taking advantage of innocent young girls in the dark is a new one for even you." She said half laughing.

"You innocent yeah Ok whatever."

"Hey I resent that." She said as he placed his other hand on her other hip and pulled her closer to him.

"You know that usually I would throw some crap about women's rights and sexism in your face–" she was cut off by Freddy's lips meeting hers they stayed they for what seemed like forever, their tongues intertwining until…

"Elle where are those candles?" Dewey was shouting from the other room "We're all still sitting in the dark here have you seen Freddy we seem to have lost him." Their lips finally parted

"Yeah Dewey I'm coming but you know you might wanna rethink your kitchen setup strategy I mean when I reached into that drawer for the candles I think I put my hand in gum." The band laughed, obviously not realizing that Freddy was in there too.

"Ok," Elle said in no more than a whisper "go to the bathroom and flush the toilet then they'll think you've been in there the whole time." Before Freddy could answer Elle had wriggled from his grip and from what he could hear she was heading back towards the studio.

"Dewey here's the candles I could only find these." She handed him the candles and he lit them one by one then took one for himself and wandered off somewhere. A minute or so went by then they all heard the toilet flush and then Freddy emerged from that kind of direction so everyone thought nothing of it when he came and sat down next to Elle. They sat for a few minutes talking in the candlelight when they were almost blinded by the torches that Dewey had found.

"Ok you guys talk amongst yourselves for however long but I gotta go to sleep because I am old and fat and am tired so there you go." He left the room and you could tell he was asleep because you could hear him snoring from in the next room.

"Ok you guys what are we going to do I mean I know it's a studio and everything but it's not like we can play music or anything like that is it?" Summer was getting bored really fast.

"I know let's play dares!" said Zack suddenly from nowhere.

"Yeah I guess that could be fun," said Freddy with a cheeky grin and a sideward glance towards Elle.

"Ok I'll play." Said Elle, Freddy's grin got wider. "On the condition that Freddy doesn't pick any of the dares."

"Hey no fair!" Freddy complained as the band laughed at him.

"Ok then I'll go first because I thought of it. Ok now you guys can't take this the wrong way but Elle, Freddy please can you guys go out of the room for a minute while we think up a good dare for you to do."

"What a dare that involves Freddy?! I swear Zack Mooneyham if you make this difficult for me I will make the rest of your life difficult." She sounded serious but her face looked as though she was about to break down into laughter.

"Calm down Elle it won't be too horrific I promise." He said with a smirk. Reluctantly Elle left the room with an eager Freddy.

"What do you look so giddy about?" she asked Freddy who was smirking.

"You know I was talking to Zack before, well I planted the idea of dares and I also gave him a dare to give you which you would have to do or it would ruin your reputation for being up for anything." He said smiling.

"What kind of a dare?" she asked seriously, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Right you guys we're ready." Came Zack's voice from the other room. There were 4 cans of soda on a table in the middle of the room.

"Ok one of the four cans is fizzed up Ok so you have to take it in turns to pick up a can and open it on your face if it fizzes up in your face you lose and you have to make out with the winner." He finally finished with a smirk.

"What?!" Said Elle outraged. She shot a glance at Freddy who looked as giddy as a schoolgirl as he fought back the giggles. "Ok I'll do it but I wanna change the rules a bit because it's not a proper dare 'cause no matter who loses we still have to make out."

"Yeah so."

"Well I'll do it, if Freddy loses nothing happens but if I lose," she sighed "I will make out with Freddy." All right then the dare was agreed. Freddy sat on one side of the table and Elle sat opposite him.

"Ladies first." Said Freddy in the politest tone he could master. Elle picked up the can closest to her and cautiously opened it. Phew it wasn't that can. Freddy picked up the next can and it wasn't that can either. It all rested on this next can if Elle picked up the fizzed one then she would have to make out with Freddy but if she didn't then Freddy would have to have the fizzy can and he wouldn't get to make out with her. She picked up the can closest to Freddy and held it up to her face she slowly pulled the ring and she got a face full of cherry soda. The band laughed then they all smirked when they realized what Elle now had to do. She quickly wiped her face then shuffled round the table so she was next to Freddy she looked at him for a second, then leaned in they kissed again just as they had in the kitchen except this time they didn't stop when they were interrupted. Zack and Summer were beginning to be grossed out by the whole thing and when they tried to get them to stop it was to no avail. They just deepened the kiss.

"Ok you guys I'm really sorry I made you do this it's fairly obvious your hating every second, so I, as dare giver am giving you permission to stop." When Freddy started to moan lightly Zack decided to hit him over the head. But as he still didn't stop he took the unopened can off the table, opened it and poured it's contents on Freddy's head who jilted when the soda hit his head causing the remainder to fall directly on Elle, who squealed as it hit her.

"Zack Mooneyham if I didn't have a reason to kill you before I do now!" she got up grabbed one of the two torches and went towards the bathroom cursing as she went. Freddy got up and followed her. When he got to the bathroom she had her back facing him she was shaking and Freddy thought she was crying so he went towards her but when he saw her face he could see she was in a fit of silent giggles.

"That was priceless." She said before putting her hands around his neck and kissing him again. "I don't think I've seen Zack look so scared before." She said whilst trying to dry the soda out of her hair.

"You smell nice." He said smiling, licking the soda off her neck.

"I smell of cherry soda." She laughed. "I've just had a thought what are all them guys going to think we've been doing in here." She looked at him.

"Let's give 'em something to talk about." He kissed her again. She leaned back and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Freddy."

"What? Oh I didn't mean that!" he said blushing. He stood back and looked her up and down. The he leant closer and ruffled up her already messy hair and undid the top button of her shirt and moved it so it looked out place.

"Oh right I get it." She messed his spiky hair so it stood up at jaunty angles. Then she did what he did to her shirt to his. Then she pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch!"

"It's to make your cheeks red so you look hot and bothered." She smiled. "Are you ready to face your public?" she got the torch from out of the sink and left the bathroom and as she approached the band she pretended to be fighting off fits of giggles. "Now Zack Mooneyham in light of um certain events," she shot a cheeky grin at Freddy " I have decided not to kill you but instead to give you a dare, I dare you to go and tell Dewey that you broke his guitar and make it believable Mooneyham!" Freddy sat down and she perched herself on his knee, ignoring the looks they were getting Freddy put his arms around her waist. Reluctantly Zack got up and headed towards Dewey's room. You didn't hear anything for a few minutes until…

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Dewey had obviously been told about his guitar breaking even though it really hadn't. "What? A dare? Who?" Dewey's head popped round the corner of the door he looked confused and a little drunk but Dewey usually looked like this so they weren't too worried. "You guy's are still up?" he said drowsily. "Go to bed there's some sleeping bags and stuff in the store cupboard where all the spare amps are kept, but there might not be enough for all of you so some just share em around Ok." He looked at Elle and Freddy, screwed his eyes up and looked again. "Since when do…?" he turned around and mumbled "maybe I'm still sleeping." There was a mad scramble to get to the cupboard before all of the decent sleeping bags were taken. Freddy dove in and got the biggest sleeping bag and wrapped himself in it and just fell on the floor. He shouted goodnight and started fake snoring. By the time Elle got to the cupboard there was nothing left but instead of doing what she knew Freddy wanted her to do she just got her coat from where her bass was and lay on the floor near him. She pulled it over her as best she could and tried to go to sleep. Freddy could see her fidgeting to get comfortable and he knew she was too proud to ask

to share his sleeping bag. He shuffled across the floor next to her and he threw the sleeping bag over her so it covered them both, she stopped fidgeting and turned around to face him, she gently kissed him, put her arms around his waist and leant her head on his chest.

"Thanks." she said quietly. He put his arms around her and they fell asleep.


End file.
